


Future Demons

by TheAUcrator



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Most of the characters have a brotherly or friendly relationship), (There is no Sanscest), (kinda), And it's nasty because people like blaming People, Ascura does not Belong to me, Ava does not belong to me, Drug Use, F/M, I'm trying qwq, IT DOESN'T HAPPEN THOUGH I PROMISE YOU-, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mentioned sexual assult, Number names, Robot AU, Suicide, This is not going to be deleted again i promise, UndertaleAu, its mentioned - Freeform, mentioning of drugs, not nice scenes qwq, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAUcrator/pseuds/TheAUcrator
Summary: Robots are everywhere.Are people okay with it?Only some.But one particular robot, is going off the rails.What shenanigans is 206 going to get itself into?
Relationships: Dust/Ascura, Error/Reaper, Nightmare/Dream, Reaper/Geno, Tiny/Nightmare
Kudos: 10





	1. Future Demons

Hello my wonderful readers!  
I know I've deleted and rewritten this multiple times, and I'm sorry !  
But please, I'll try harder this time!

Be aware that this book is some sort of stress reliever for me, so chapters will take awhile.  
And because I would like to make them nice and LONG because my chapters are usually short and sometimes very... not explained well?

It's also a book to test my writing skills, so I will take a lot of time on this ;0

If you're interested in seeing art of this Fanfic, go to my Twitter, as I will post much art on there!  
@TheAUcrator

I hope you're prepared for this gory and fun fanfic !  
And no, it isn't like Detroit Becomes Human!

Leave a KUDOS and bookmark this for an adventure of a lifetime :D

Thank you for reading and be prepared for the next and very first chapter :)


	2. The Lab

The white halls went on and on in the large lab and it was unnerving.  
It was all nothing but that blank colour that people sometimes feared if they were unlucky enough.

They felt like thin glass that was about to shatter, so the patients would be afraid to run through.  
If they tried to, that was.  
It was a good strategy, clever and all.  
No one would dare run across, as there were multiple cameras, whirring and watching their every moves.

And the big burly guards who would spit and swat at them if they were out of their beds at a certain time.  
With large guns in their arms and pistols on their hips.  
They were scary, to be fair.  
And they were allowed to do whatever they wanted to them.

They'd get away with it like a five year old in a paint room.  
Make a big mess, slip off like a snake.

The patients in the lab were either mad, dumb or just gone.  
Some had gone crazy, some had just dusted.  
Some even became part of the towering building.

And by the meaning of, becoming part of the building,  
It meant they were silent and looming. 

Which was the guards explanations of them.  
And one of them was 206.

206 was one of those simple patients, who would sit on the edge of their thin beds and stare with their eyes at whoever walked past.  
She was pretty calm, her face showed nothing but blank.  
Her face was pale and so was her hazel eyes.

How bright they were before she signed to be thrown into this decaying place.  
The place wasn't even rotting.  
It just felt that way.

It looked clean and well put, but the aura screamed otherwise.  
And they were used to it.

She was used to it.  
Six whole years of being used as a hamster for their so called experiments and she was already decaying herself.  
She had grown apart of it. And she just didn't care anymore.

The whole room was cold, too.  
It bit at her bare feet.

How nice of them, to not even allow them to wear a pair of comforting, warm, shoes.  
She could get a frostbite from the freezing temperatures, but her handy paper thin blanket was good enough for her lower body.  
She found a way.

Even sometimes, when it was really cold, she'd pull her arms into her black shirt and hide under the mattress for any type of warmth.  
It helped sometimes.

But on the other hand,  
It would give her a scarring back ache. 

The speakers blared.  
"Subject 206, If you could please make your way to the main lab."  
And then they clicked off.

She stayed put as the doors down the hall opened, and the only colour to the white halls turned dark as a shadow loomed onto the marble floors.  
Subject 342 made his way across and the doors to his own cell clicked open.  
He made no contact with 206, but she stared daggers at him.

Robotically, he walked into the cell and the doors slammed shut.

And there was a few chilly seconds of silence.

Before his screams echoed throughout the silent halls.

Then one by one, another scream followed.  
Man and woman, Monster and human, screaming out of pain and agony, before a gunshot shut their loud gobs up.

Then her own doors opened.

"Next time, It'll be through your heads!" A man hissed into her face as she took a step out of the cell and onto the cold floor.  
She replied with a curse, under her breath, of course, as he walked past her and down the hall.  
Then the large door on her right opened and welcomed her in.

206 took a calming breath and walked right through, the warmth of the lab enveloped her.  
And so did the kind smile waiting for her on the other side.  
He was her fuel to keep going.

With his goofy grin and welcoming gaze, she supposed she could live a few more years just to see his face.  
He was the only sane one in the building, after all.

Sci was a skeleton and a scientist.  
He was that rare one, the one who was so painfully nice, no matter who you were.  
And he was small and frail, so the guards around the lab would pick on him for his kindness and size.

But only a few would respect him.  
Of course, not all of humanity were evil, soulless, beings who cared nothing of the people below or above them.  
There were snowflakes and princesses.

Who would sadly be killed off or just turn into what humanity was thought of.  
Disgusting rats.

"You know the procedure!" Sci chirped, moving his gloved hands to the chair in the middle of the room.  
206 looked around for a moment, examining the draws and cupboards that obviously stay in place, the windows that were drilled shut and covered up to look out and into the outside world.  
She didn't know how long it had been since she had seen the sun.  
She had forgotten the sky's colour, too.

Was it yellow or blue?  
Was daytime dark blue and night time light blue?  
Was blue even a colour? Was there a time called night time ?

206 shivered and shook her head, looking to see the other objects of the room.  
Her eyes set upon a table full of knifes and cutting instruments.

And syringes.

Lot's, and lot's of syringes.  
Was 206 afraid of them?  
Not really.

But the other patients were.  
Which was why the leather straps of the chair was tied and locked from the previous.  
They shook so hard that the thick leather straps were breaking apart.

The would need to use some sort of metal to hold them down.

"So, is it nice and warm?" Sci asked as she leaned onto the seat.  
206 hadn't noticed the cosy warmth of the room and she smiled in a positive return.

He nodded.  
"It's cold out there, huh?" He asked, staring at the goosebumps all over her arms.  
206 couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're a skeleton with no skin, you'd never understand how goddamn cold it is in there."

Sci hummed, the instruments on the table beside him clinked and clattered.  
He pulled a thermometer and showed it before her.

206 opened her mouth.  
"I've asked if they could turn up the heat but they, as usual, refused."

206 frowned.  
"Did they say why?" Was her muffled reply.  
Sci remained silent before pulling the thermometer back out and examining the numbers.

"What did they say?" She repeated, her impatient tone making him sigh.  
"Nothing."

206 laughed as if he were something petty.  
"You are a pathetic liar, Sci."

He squirmed at the cold sting in her voice.  
"You think I don't know when you're lying? Pathetic enough to think that you're going to get away with whatever your doing with us. You're going to get caught, and punished, or maybe even worse."

"All this over the heating? C'mon, 206, you need to relax."

"I AM, relaxed." She snapped, making him jump.

Another chilling silence.  
Sci glared at her before pushing his red glasses back up his little nose.  
He silently reached for the syringe and pulled it towards her arm.

"I'm trying as hard as I can." He whispered, pushing it into her cold, pale, skin.  
"I can see that." She sighed.

"Then go a little easier on me, why don't you ? I can get in trouble for talking to you yet I risk it."

206 relaxed her tense shoulders, thinking about that truthful comment he made.  
"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Don't be. If I were stuck here for six years, I think I'd understand." He smiled.  
She looked back at him and his eyes twinkled with a light of kindness.

Then her arm tickled with discomfort.  
"Damnit, I used a little too much..." He sighed, pulling the empty syringe away from her numb arm.

"I'm dead enough as it is, so it doesn't matter."

Sci chuckled before reaching for a new pair of gloves from under his table.  
She watched as he slipped them on before grabbing the surgical knife next to the multiple other sharp instruments.

She knew she could do it.  
Grab one, strike him right in the head and it would be done.

She could do it, for gods sake.

She had the power to, she had the mind to.  
It would be quick. He wouldn't make a sound from shock if she hit him right on the side.  
Sci wasn't the type to scream.

Oh no, he'd go down silently.  
As silent as a mouse.

"Are you ready?" He asked, after tying a mask around his mouth.  
"Yes," She croaked after too much thinking.

Sci stared at her before grabbing her shoulder in a reassuring way.  
"I promise, you'll get out of here, 206. You can't stay in here forever."

She glared back, wishing she could accept those words of comfort.

"I hope so." 206 muttered, leaning back and closing her eyes as he cut through the flesh of her arm.  
She absolutely hoped so. 

\---------------------

Wowzers!  
This is a kind of short chapter, but it's still something!  
Leave a KUDOS if you liked it, it'll help a bunch :0  
Thanks for reading!


	3. The Lab(2)

Warning!  
This chapter has a strong explanation of suicide, which is not a joking matter.

If you dislike such as this, I suggest you leave this page and read something cute!  
Thank you!

\-------

Oh, how her arm hurt.  
It ached and throbbed, the stitches that held her cut together pinched and pulled at her sensitive skin. It began to itch right after the numb feeling started to fade away.

Then the itching turned into an unbearable feeing to the fact she felt like tearing her own arm off.

206 groaned and moaned, tossing and turning on her thin mattress and blanket.  
The white blanket was now stained yellow, maybe it was from her cut, but she didn't really care about her dirty blanket.  
Her arm itched and itched and she knew she shouldn't itch it.

206 knew that Sci had put something on her arm and it was going to help her.  
It was just that the relief was going to make its way through after a lot painful torment.  
Had he even stitched it properly?

Of course he had.  
He was a professional.

At least he claimed he was.

But, now, she wasn't even allowed to complain.  
If she did, she'd be yanked and thrown into a room with absolutely nothing.

So she preferred to stay here, in the safety of a room which to no one could access.  
But it hurt so much.

The vulgar taunts that the guards said made her feel so unbelievably angry. She felt like throwing whatever she had at them. Pillows, bother blanket, the whole bed.

But she needed to remain calm.

She wasn't going to let them get to her.  
She was patient.

206 was patient.  
206 was patient.

206 was patient.

206 was going mad.  
Her head was everywhere and her chest was going cold. She was uncomfortable. Something was there. 

Something was watching her.  
Taunting her. 

'you don't know who you are, don't you?'  
"I do." She whispered.

'Of course you don't. You're pathetic.' 

And what was more terrifying, was that the voice was hers. 

'You're going to die like this.'

"No."

'Yes you are.'

"Leave me alone-" 206 whined, not noticing the confused glance of one of the guards as he went by.  
'Leave me alone, please, you're killing me.'

"You're hurting me."  
'You're hurting yourself.'

206 knew she wasn't.  
She was sane and she was clever.

'Don't think such stupid lies.'  
Then her voice began to cackle.  
206 was stuck, moving her head around, trying to shake it away.

But it was no use.

She shivered and slowly slid her left arm under her tear stained pillow.

When her fingers skimmed the familiar, thin, paper, she hurriedly pulled it back out and glared at the glossy photo.

It was her.  
She didn't know where she was, but she knew it was her.  
206 didn't remember much of her past, but she remembered one thing.

She adored to travel.  
Travelling was the most amazing thing to do, going to places you've never been, seeing the world. Souvenirs you could collect, people you could meet, ancient places and history you could see to.

In the picture, she couldn't tell where she was.  
She didn't know what the place was called.

And to people, this would seem normal, but to her, it was something bad.  
She was forgetting.

She was forgetting everything.  
Her name, her age, her date of birth, her nationality.

It was all slipping away.

And she was half prepared for it.

Turning the photo around onto it's blank side, she read the blue words written across the paper.  
'september, 2, 2006, Rio'

Rio.

She went to Rio.  
The warm feeling was back and her mind became at ease.

The whispers dissolved into the back of her mind, waiting for another chance to come back and taunt her.

But then, she thought of something.  
Someone.

Jasmine.  
Jasmine was a patient who was right across from her cell.  
They would talk all the time, even when they were threatened, they'd always chatter away.  
And surprisingly, the guards didn't bother to stop them.

Jasmine was called 205, which tightened their bond a little bit more.  
And she was the only patient, who remembered her own name.

206 remembered her beautiful face and nice smile.

And her blackish blue hair she loved to reach across and touch.  
But sadly, the voices got to her and then, she was gone.

Not gone, gone, but gone in her mind.  
She didn't know who she was anymore.

So they locked her in an empty room and made her sanity even worse.  
Sometimes, 206 could hear her calling.

She could hear her calling her own name, over and over again.  
And it hurt so, so, much.

The pain in her arm and chest had gone and she was relaxed.  
Despite missing her, thinking about Jasmine gave her ease. It gave her something else to think about. Nothing else to worry about. 206 sometimes pretended she was still there. Right across her cell. In the cell which was now black and empty. She slid the photo back under the pillow and closed her eyes.

Then the white noise filled her ears.  
Her mind was about to let go of all the stress and feelings. She only listened to her breathing. Finally going to sleep, despite the cold tearing her apart. But then it was over taken by yelling.

"Get the hell off of the floor!"

She sat up.

"Get up, for gods sake, you lay on the goddamn bed!"

Two more guards ran past her cell to the cell on her left.

"What's wrong?"  
"He isn't getting up. Laying face down like a retard!"

"Well get the hell in there and help him, innit!?"

She heard a loud slap.  
"Hurry the hell up, then!" Said one with an accent she couldn't name.

The cell doors opened they rushed in.

206 listened carefully before she heard a groan.

"Goddamit, it's happened again!"  
What happened again?

"How? There is nothing they could jump off of expect for their-"  
206 heard more footsteps. "B-beds." A female voice spluttered.

"The bed is so short, Alph, how on earth could he break his neck from this high?" A guard said, a small pinch of discomfort in his voice.  
"There's a chance he kept doing it. And doing it, until he passed out."

How sickening.

"We'll call the doc and see if he's still breathing."  
"Check his pulse-"  
"I ain't touching him! He could be infected!"

There was a rumble of laughter from the rest of the guards.  
"Infected? Where the hell did you get that from?"

"The boss probably told him that because he's a freak, touching the patients, aren't you?" The other teased.

He spluttered.  
"No-"

"If you g-guys could take him out of here? We need this cell for a new patient, they may be coming today, the others are saying he's quite a fussy one." Alphys muttered, the guards mumbled before 206 heard their boots squeaking.

206 shook her head in disbelief as they carried the lifeless body out and down the hall.

His face was tilted her way.  
His grey eyes stared into her own.

How sad.

How sad that they try and find the easiest way out.  
Their the reason why they have no cupboards, no draws, no chairs to sit on.  
Nothing.

Because they'd always find a way to kill themselves off with it.

How, utterly, sad.

206 watched as Alphys walked past her cell and stopped, taking a moment to stare at her.  
206 glared back, holding her arm and her eyes spoke nothing but anger.

Alphys was a short monster, yellow, and reptile like.  
She wore a lab coat and a pair of glasses which she always awkwardly kept pushing back up her nose.

"Another one because of you, isn't it?" She dared to snap.  
She looked broken, for a split second before sighing. Alphys walked away, shaking her head slowly and made her way down the white hall.

They needed to fix this place.

Either they fix themselves and everything around them.  
Or they give up on whatever they were doing.

Whatever sick experiments they were up to.

It was the fifth in two weeks.

553.  
He was cool. Calm and collected. He would write to them, poems and riddles they could crack so they would have something to do.  
He snapped his own neck.

101.  
She was a sweetheart. Would talk about her six pet cats at home. Ariel, Cinder, Bob, Princess, Bean and Jaguar.  
She was found dead. Cause of death? She suffocated herself.

How?  
Wrapped her blankets around her neck till' she couldn't even speak.

343.  
He was always unstable. But he was quiet, too. So they trusted him. He attacked a few guards before taking a gun and shooting himself within less than five minutes.

The struggle was right outside her cell door.

206 had heard they were unstable.  
She heard that they were sick.  
But 206 couldn't understand why they couldn't help them.

She had always asked Sci, why, and he himself, couldn't answer that question.  
So she was stuck.

She was stuck and sick.  
Could she remember what she had thought about before she was thrown into this place?

Yes, she remembered.  
She was planning to go somewhere.  
With someone.

Her partner?  
A friend? She didn't know that, all she knew that it was a person.  
Then she was either bribed or forced into this situation. Or she was lied to.

206 was gullible. She used to be. She never trusted people, anyways.  
She did remember someone coming to her home.  
She remembers the voice that told her, all the things she could have if she signed herself to them.

'"If you do this, it'll pay anything of yours off. We don't know for how long, but it has a good reward."

"And what do I have to do?" She intrigued, leaning off of something.  
206 remembered she was sitting on something soft.

"Practically nothing, they may or may not test on you, but I assure you, It isn't going to hurt you in any way."'

Was it a male or a female?

Female.

Monster or human?  
God, she couldn't remember.  
Her mind has gone fuzzy and her brain had turned to mush. What else could she do?  
206 had nothing but a piece of paper to keep her sanity in check.

And when the time would come, for her to leave, she'll do one thing, and one thing only.

Sue the whole goddamn lab and everyone who worked alongside it.  
How dare they take away her from whoever she used to love and take care of.  
She had dreams to fulfil and she gave in ever so easily to their lies.

She didn't know why she agreed to it.

Was she in debt?  
Did she need some money to owe someone?  
But that's similar to debt.

Or maybe, she was going to move out of the city and to somewhere else.  
But she didn't have enough to go.  
Buy a house, perhaps.

Maybe she had married someone.  
And planned to leave with them.  
But she had no jewellery to prove that. They had taken everything of hers once she had agreed to join.  
Did her so called partner join to?

206 groaned in discomfort, all this thinking had tired her out.  
She scanned the white room and stared at her dim light bulb above her head.  
The light was going dimmer and dimmer.

And she was getting colder and colder.  
Lazily, 206 turned to look at her cell doors and noticed the silhouette of a man.  
Tall and large, his hands clamped behind his back.

She squinted her eyes as another figure walked out from behind him.  
It was Alphys.

Her room smelt weird.  
And Alphys was wearing something upon her face.

Her eyes were getting heavier and heavier.  
Her chest was getting lighter and lighter.

And once her scaly hand touched 206, pulling something over her head,  
she couldn't handle it anymore.

"✋︎ ♋︎⬧︎⬧︎◆︎❒︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎📪︎ ⬥︎♏︎🕯︎●︎●︎ ♌︎♏︎ ❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎ ❑︎◆︎♓︎♍︎🙵📪︎ 📄︎📁︎⌛︎📬︎."  
God, his disgusting voice infuriated her.

"🕈︎♏︎ 🙰◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ■︎♏︎♏︎♎︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❒︎♏︎●︎♋︎⌧︎📬︎."  
"Shut... your god... damn-"  
She groaned, Alphys placed her hand over her mouth.

"✋︎⧫︎🕯︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❒︎♏︎⬧︎⧫︎📬︎."

Despite her body screaming at her to stay awake, she was giving in to the sweet smell.  
It was getting to her head and was eating away to her brain.  
206 was tired.

Then she finally let go of that determination that helped her stay awake.

Her world went blank.  
Then there was nothing else to remember. 

Other than his deep chuckling.

\------

Oh boy, that was a long chapter!


	4. (An extra warning)

Hey there!   
Just to let you guys know that there will be gore and violence!

If you don't like stuff like that I do offer you to read my other dopey fanfics!  
The next following chapter will have gore, suicide and lots and lots of violence!

(This IS an undertale AU, by the way!)  
Any questions will gladly be answered!


	5. The Lab(3)

WARNING!  
The following writing has mentioned and explained scenes that are suicidal and disturbing.  
With blood, too.  
Don't like that? I suggest you read my dorky fics instead!

\-------------------

206 was groggy and tired.  
She fought to keep her eyes open but the blinding white lights above her head forced them shut.

She didn't know where she was.  
For an honest second, she didn't know _who_ she was.

206 remembered, now. So that didn't matter to her, at the moment.

Her surroundings felt different.  
It was cold.  
The air was frigid.

Her breath let out a hot steam.  
Her body was numb.  
Her vision was weary.

Finally, she opened her eyes to look at the white and... blue.  
The white and blue room.  
she was in a hospital bed.  
Her body was prepped up in to a sitting position.

She was stuck.  
206 wanted to move.  
She wanted to cry.

She felt like going back to sleep and never waking up.

But then the doors slammed open and her neck snapped towards the direction on the right side of the room.  
" _206! _"Sci cried, bolting into the room.__

__She stared at his face and blinked.  
He looked so overjoyed. She opened her mouth to ask him why he was so happy, but all that came out was a weak croak.  
206 was thirsty.  
And he noticed immediately._ _

__"You're thirsty?" He squeaked so fast she couldn't make out a word he was saying.  
Grabbing the unnoticed cup of water on her bedside, he brought it up to her chapped lips, and she began to lap it up.  
By GOD, that was the best cup of water she had drank in the six years she'd been here.__

____"Slow down, there," Sci chuckled, "You might end up eating the whole glass."  
206 noticed his hands were shaking out of excitement, maybe that was why the cup wouldn't stop moving._ _ _ _

____Setting the empty glass aside, Sci grinned and pulled out a small chair and sat down, putting his hands onto the bed.  
"206, I'm happy to tell you that you have tested positive!"_ _ _ _

____Silence.__ _ _

______206 blinked again.  
Maybe Sci suspected she'd jump out of the hospital bed out of joy, but she didn't quite understand.  
So she let out a meek, little, 'hooray...'._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sci laughed again.  
"You know what that means?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______She shook her head sheepishly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"206. It means you're finally going to leave."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oh. Oh okay-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wait._ _ _ _ _ _

______Out?_ _ _ _ _ _

______"A-as in, out of this _place? _"___ _ _ _ _ _

________Sci nodded his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm going... home?"  
206 felt her throat tighten at those words as she said those words.  
Sci wiped his own tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She was going to go _home. _  
The place where she belonged.  
Where she could finally feel safe.____

___  
"Home."_ _ _

___She couldn't believe it.  
"I'm going home, Sci!"_ _ _

____

206 grabbed his shoulder with her right hand and laughed.  
"I'm going home! "

____

He laughed along with her, softly holding her hand.  
Happy tears flowed down her cheeks and she choked on a sob that was lodged in her throat.  
The overwhelming feeling of being a human again was beating her till she cried.

____

No more white rooms.

____

No more crazy roommates or patients.

____

No more eating disgusting brown mush.

____

No more injections.

____

No more experiments.

____

"When am I going?!" She yelled, making Sci jump.  
"O-oh, u-uh, in three days?"

____

Three days?  
That was too long.

____

"Why not now?" She said, throwing the blankets off of her legs.  
"Why can't I go, RIGHT NOW!?"

____

"Woah, woah, WOAH! Slow down! You need to relax, 206! Three days is the earliest you'll get since your numb all over. And, look at your arm."  
206 stared at her numb right arm and cringed.

____

It looked absolutely mutilated.  
"Is... is it supposed to look like that?"

____

"Yep. Some of your skin was infected, so we had to move a majority of it to prevent it from spreading. But I need you to not touch it at the moment, okay? Any soft tug or pull, and your arm will come clean off. Try not to use it for anything, either. Do you hear me?"

____

"Yeah..."  
More silence.

____

Calmly, 206 turned to stare at Sci.  
"What am I positive, for?"

____

He wasn't expecting her to ask that.  
"W-well, we've been using some sort of serum."

____

"Serum?" 206 didn't know what that was.

____

"Yep. And what it does, is that it practically increases the human strength." He said in a low whisper.  
"I shouldn't be telling you this, but since you're leaving, who cares?" He chuckled, his voice gong back to its normal pitch..

____

She still didn't understand.  
"And it's quite a dangerous chemical, so we have to use it, drip by drip at a time."

____

"So when you used a little too much, was that why my arm was hurting?"

____

He nodded.  
"Precisely."

____

"And some patients bodies couldn't handle it, so they ended up..."  
She gasped softly.  
"Dead?"

____

He nodded again.

____

"Am... am I going to die?"

____

Sci let out a hearty laugh.  
"No, no, 206. The only difference for you is that you'll be a lot stronger than before! Almost like a super hero!"

____

206 didn't really believe this, but she was too tired to object.  
"It can even save you from things, such as bullets and knives."

____

"How?"  
"The serum is like something is alive inside of you, so it detects if something is dangerous or not. But it isn't impossible to kill you, you just have a shield on you at all times."  
"So if I get stabbed?"  
"Your skin would be able to deflect it for a certain amount of time."

____

206 frowned.  
"What about being burnt?"

____

Sci thought for a moment.  
"It does to something, I think, but we're not sure yet. It may just protect you from fire, be we'll... be testing it out..."

____

His face darkened.  
"Soon."

____

206 shifted uncomfortably and leaned back into her bed.  
"It's almost, robotic."

____

She didn't want to ask anything anymore.  
The disgusting churning in her stomach was making her feel ill and sick.  
Sci noticed her uncomfortable silence.

____

"Hey, you'll be out and walking in no time. Nothing is going to happen, there isn't any side affects that'll make you sick and ill, or just weak, you'll be fine, I promise."

____

She smiled.  
206 felt his bony hand upon her shoulder.

____

"And when you're out, I'll make sure to look after you. And give you all the things you need to help you back into your old life."

____

"Thank you, Sci."  
206 closed her eyes and relaxed.

____

Despite the churning in her stomach, she felt happy and content.  
Overjoyed that she was finally leaving this place.

____

Although she may leave with a few different perks,  
But what was that going to affect?

____

No, she wasn't going to use it for good, like in those superhero stories and comic books.  
She wasn't that much of a strong soul.

____

No, she was finally going to rest.

____

After a good few minutes of silence, Sci stood up.  
"I'm going to leave, okay?"  
206 nodded one last time and sunk into the sheets of her bed.

____

The room had gotten a lot warmer, so she didn't mind being left alone in this cosy tempreture.  
"I'll send someone over with a real meal for you, okay?" Said Sci, turning around to see her reaction.  
But 206 had already drifted off to sleep.

____

____

\-----

____

Sci wandered through the long empty halls in a silent panic.

____

____

He was glad 206 was well rested, but now he was in a stressful situation of his own.

____

How could he lie to her face like that?  
He wasn't able to sneak her out in three days?

____

The serum and her arm was all truth, but her finally leaving this wretched place?

____

How could he do that?

____

Why would he do that?

____

He made the situation worse for himself and a hundred times worse for 206.  
She was gullible and weak.

____

There was no way she'd be able to take the next few experiments that they had in mind.  
That's where he had to put his foot down.  
He couldn't stand watching her suffer.

____

And the other poor patients who were cluelessly dragged into their schemes.  
He wanted to help all of them, but he needed to start with the most sane and trusting, first.  
206 was the only one to help since he was allowed to get so close to her.

____

But now he just needed another shoulder to help him out on his plan.

____

And he knew just who.

____

Sci grabbed the walkie in his lab coats breast pocket and clicked the button.

____

_Sksshhhhhhh! ___

____

__"Gen? You there?"_ _

____

___SKshhhhhhhh!_ _ _

____

____"Yep, hey Sci? Yeah, I'm here."_ _ _ _

____

____Sci held the talkie away from him, cringing at the sound.  
It was such a shame that they couldn't use actual phones in this place._ He did know why, but it wouldn't be much of a problem, anyways. _ _ _

____

____The elevator in front of him dinged, and Sci stepped in, repeatedly pressing the button for the first floor.  
"I need you to meet me downstairs at the front desk, then we leave, yeah? I need to talk to you about something. Urgently."_ _ _ _

____

____"What, is it that date?"  
Then Geno laughed._ _ _ _

____

____"No! It's something way more important than some pathetic, date that was three weeks ago!"_ _ _ _

____

____He heard the talkie make that irritating noise again before Geno sighed.  
"Sorry, Sci, I was just trying to lighten this hellish mood since the week has been so depressing, lately."_ _ _ _

____

____Sci couldn't refuse that._ _ _ _

____

____"I know, Gen, just meet me downstairs and we'll talk, okay?"_ _ _ _

____

____"Aight', see ya bud, I'll be down in about ten minutes."_ _ _ _

____

_____Sci nodded although he couldn't see him.  
Geno was his best pal and the head scientists assistant. He always kept his distance from the cells on the third and fourth floor.  
He didn't like the place and was planning on quitting, and helping his other friend, Reaper, with a business._ _ _

____

______Sci was planning to do the same, but he wasn't leaving without 206.  
Maybe in the future, he'll help out the rest of the patients, too.  
He just needed the patience to wait. 

__

Sci stepped out for the elevator and he practically ran down the halls towards the large glass exit and entrance. He skidded behind the front desk and slumped into the black office chair.

Three days.

He rubbed his temples and let out a sigh.  
Three days to find out a way to sneak her out without being noticed.

What would Geno say when he'd find out his plans?  
He would most likely agree, as he didn't even like the ideas and experiments in the first place.

Sci slowly moved his gaze towards the small TV screens beside his desk.  
He stared into the camera screen and moved his hand to the mouse and began to click and click the button, repeatedly changing each screen to a different room and cell hall.

"Where is the nearest exit..." He muttered to himself.

"Hey Sci!" Said a female voice.

He almost jumped out of his chair.

"Woah! I scared you there, didn't I?" Ascura laughed, watching him awkwardly push his glasses back up his nose.

"You sure did." He said with an awkward chuckle.  
"I'm leaving early since he's sick again, so I need to take some time off work for like, two or three days. You alright with that?"

"Do what you want, Ascura! Consider yourself lucky."

Ascura let out a sugary laugh.

"I may or may not be browsing memes till twelve but hey? I'll call to see if you're alright, yeah?"

Sci smiled back and sighed.  
"That sounds great."

"Bub-bye then!" She said, waving her hand before sprinting it out the automatic glass doors.  
Sci watched and leaned back down.

How he wished to be in her shoes.

His attention went back to the security cameras and he began to browse every screen, looking for a certain nook or cranny for his escape.

Then his talkie made that irritating noise.

"Hey, Uh, Sci?" Geno's voice crackled.

He picked it up and pressed the button.  
"What is it, Gen?"

"I have a major problem here."

"Major? Did that Lexy guy steal you lunch or not?"  
Geno didn't laugh.

"No, I just looked through the cameras and on floor three, five cells are empty."

Sci took a good few seconds to take that in.  
Pushing himself back to the desk, he clicked the mouse repeatedly.

"What?"

"And I think you should call the police."

Click,  
click,  
click.

"Why?"

"Five men are down and their guns, which are loaded, are missing."

He felt like someone punched him in his non-existent gut.  
"What?! Gen, you're pulling my leg, aren't you?"  
Geno let out a noise between a scoff and a gasp.

"Joking in a situation like this?! Get a goddamn grip, Sci! They're all dead, bullets everywhere and there's no signs of the patients! Call the police!"

Sci finally came across the hallway on the third floor.  
And if he had the power to throw up everything he had eaten that morning, he would've done so immediately.  
Bodies laid clattered across the floor, face down in a pool of their own blood.

"Gen, do NOT call the police." He croaked, flicking through the cameras again.

"DON'T CALL THE POLICE?" Geno spluttered.  
Sci winced at the loud pitch on the talkie.

"We might not live to see another day if the cops take a step in this lab. We deal with this ourselves. You need to go to the storage room, with whoever you're with on the floor you're on, then you grab whatever gun that has been left there, use it against them, even if they try and run away, shoot them. They are now a threat to the whole building and everyone inside."

"Okay, first of all, Sci, I'm all goddamn alone. Second of all, it smells of gasoline! And third of all, I can't go to the storage room."

Click,  
click,  
click.

"Why?" Asked the scientist as he slowly leaned down below the desk, his eyes glued to the screen.

"They've locked themselves in there. And it's on the third floor, if you remember."

Sci opened his mouth to say something, but the screen had already flickered to the Storage room for him to see.  
He sat up a little bit and squinted his eyes, staring at the dark screen, watching the five patients who all stood in a circle.

Watching with a gut-wrenching feeling, they all began to talk amongst one another.  
But the security cameras didn't provide audio.

They didn't even seem like they were talking.  
Their mouths were wide open and it was as if they were screaming.

How utterly disturbing it was to watch them while knowing there was nothing you could do.

"Sci?"

He remained silent.

"Are you watching this too?"

He nodded as slowly as he could.  
His silence was an affirmative for Geno.  
"I want. I want you to sneak downstairs."

Geno stuttered.  
"Sci, I can't-"

"But before that, go to one of the rooms of the fourth floor, in hall HC3, door five, and you are going to help 206 out of that place, okay?"

"What? Why?"

Sci ignored him, his attention was brought to the gathering of people outside the large building.  
"Geno, do as I say, Okay?"

There was now a silence from his friend before he let out a weak little,  
"Okay."

Then there was a muffle of footsteps and a door opening, and the talkie clicked off.  
Sci watched the gathered crowd outside with a shocked expression.

Usually, people would put attention to the place, but it was only tourists who were awestruck by the large building.

Then an unusual flash of light on the TV screen caused him to look back at the cameras.

They were now lighting something.  
Where the hell did they get a lighter from?  
How did they manage to snatch that?

But that was no longer a problem.

Because what was more concerning was the gasoline drenched woman in the middle of the group.  
She stared at the camera with a firm yet terrifying smile.  
As if she knew someone was watching them.

And then she slowly, yet painfully, raised the lighter to her head-

And she set herself aflame.  
The torturous light of orange, white and yellow had begun to take over the screen from every corner.  
Sci stumbled back away from the screens, feeling absolutely sick to his non existent stomach.  
It felt like a dream.

His head felt light, as if he was about to wake up from a deep sleep.

How he wished he was dreaming.

He had no choice.  
The police were going to be needed.  
Being sent to jail or not, he needed them to be there.

But it didn't matter, now.

The people who were gathered outside, were watching the windows above.  
Their confused stares turned into pure panic and horror as an orange glow took over the white lights.  
They were already pulling their phones out and screaming the familiar number, 911.

Sci knew that he didn't have the time to free the patients and get to 206 and Geno.  
The fire was already spreading wildly, and he could tell by the mesmerising orange glow from the top floors above.

He needed to get out.

He needed to get out now.

\-------------------

Woah!  
That was quite a quick escelation!


End file.
